


Your Eyes

by The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood



Series: My Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Poetry, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood/pseuds/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood
Summary: I wrote this for one of my exes.





	Your Eyes

Your eyes shine like the stars up above,  
Head held high like you're trying to love.  
But I know the real you and it's just not the same,  
When your eyes lock with mine I know I'm the one to blame

You know I love you with all of my heart,  
And now I know it's just the start.  
While I look at you I find,  
Your eyes are far from blind.


End file.
